


wedding nights

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Corneo's bride, the extent of his usefulness.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Male Character(s), Don Corneo/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	wedding nights

**Author's Note:**

> tags!

Just before the bodyguards from Don's crew leave them alone--Cloud itches for them to leave, with how dumb and stupid this bastard seems to be, Cloud won't have any problem taking him out, even in an unfamiliar and restricting dress--a more nervous man opens the door Aerith and Tifa had just left from. He's out of breath, panting hard, and clutching a phone in his hand. His eyes dart from Cloud to the Don, shaking. 

"Sir….I'm so sorry. Th-There's an emergency, it requires your immediate attention, I-I--you know I would never interrupt you with your b-bride unless it couldn't be--" 

Don snaps, pouting. "Oh, shut up! I'm coming." He grips Cloud's chin, running his thumb over his mouth and licking his lips. Cloud doesn't try to hide his snarl, but it only excites the Don more. 

Disgusting. 

He leaves, and Cloud tries to decide whether he should take these men out and get the Don when he comes back or wait for them to be alone again...it's not a pleasant thought, but it might be safer, especially with Tifa and Aerith out there somewhere. 

The man to his right cracks his neck, sighing. "Well, you know the drill. On the bed, pretty lady, we'll make it nice. Ish," he finishes with a leer, and the other guy cracks a laugh. If Cloud weren't confused he'd be fucking embarrassed for them. 

The man grips his elbow and Cloud yanks it back. What the hell do these guys think they're doing to him? 

The man scowls, but suddenly Cloud feels something press against his side, and then he's being shocked full of electricity. After he seizes up and it finishes, he drops, but he doesn't hit the ground before the one man catches him. "Come on, man, these girls need a firm fuckin hand. 'Specially these bitchy ones Corneo likes." He tosses Cloud on the bed and while Cloud is still seeing spots and his limbs still feel too weak to move, he climbs on after him, grinning. "I have to be honest, I love when we gotta prepare his girlies. I hoped we'd get to do it to this one. She's so fucking pretty-- wish she'd have lost. I wanted to wreck her shit." 

The other man laughs. "Shit, Jackie, you're insane. But yeah...this girl. Mm. Let's get started already." 

Cloud tries as hard as he can to make his dead mouth form a protest or a curse, but only makes a vague, "Nngh..." sound. The men laugh at him, and then they bring out the cuffs. 

The cuff and the posts they tie him to are reinforced, strong metal. He only has to give a couple yanks before it proves to just be a waste of energy. They tie his hands above him to the headboard, moving quickly while he's still a limp doll from the tazing, and then attach his feet, still in those painful high heels, to either bed posts. His knees shake with how hard he tries to close his legs, tugging against the restraints. He can’t do anything about his position, arms cuffed behind him and his legs spread wide to either side of the bedposts. It feels so...exposed. 

Jackie, apparently, sits back on his heels and whistles long, and then scoots between Cloud's legs and tosses his skirt up. Cloud jerks as he's completely bared. Fuck. Fuck. And they're even seeing the things he had to put on…

Jackie groans, almost angry. "Those fucking panties, this girl is trying to kill me. She deserves a hard fingering for it, yeah?" 

Cloud grunts and shouts, but they've now shoved a strip of cloth over his mouth--he is now truly bound and gagged. 

The other man kneels over and lifts his phone, holding Cloud's skirt out of the way in any place that obstructs the view for a good several pictures. Cloud knows he must have gotten the shape of his cock curved in the panties, how the cloth disappeared between his ass cheeks, the strain of his thighs against the bindings... 

Things happen in quick order after that. They rip off his panties, and take a long look, palming at their dicks through their jeans. Jackie jerks his head. "Seems we'll need the lube. Maybe a toy, but if I'm honest….I think we've already got her toy right here," he says, guffawing and gripping his dick meaningfully. Cloud almost chokes on the gag. "Wanted an ass today, this girl just doesn't stop being perfect, huh?" 

Once he has the lube, there's nothing Cloud can do to stop him. He slicks up his fingers and pets across the soft furl of Cloud's hole, feels the tight pinch of the muscle and then slips his finger in. Cloud starts to...whimper then, angry and scared at all this violation to the most vulnerable parts of himself. He fingers hard and fast, groaning and being completely gross over how 'well' Cloud takes his finger. He stares rapt at the sight of his index disappearing into the pinch of Cloud's hole, jacking his finger in and out and laughing and cheering when it forces a moan out of him. 

He moves up in number quickly, slipping in the next one when Cloud only just thinks he might get used to the feeling soon. Once he has fucked Cloud thoroughly on three, he pulls them out and admires the soft gape of his hole, the faint way it remains open and inviting for another thing to come and shove its way into his tight, sweet warmth. 

Jackie is staring at it with a dark, intense expression, before he starts to unzip his jeans. The other man freaks, grabbing onto his arm. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing!? Corneo is gonna freak! He'll kill you, man! You can't fuck his brides, we're just supposed to make sure the holes are ready!!" 

Jackie shoves off his hand. "I don't give a shit, man. You didn't feel how good she felt on my fingers. She's got a perfect fucking ass. I deserve this. And she's been a bitch, yeah? She deserves to get fucked on my dick." He smiles down at Cloud, or more specifically his ass, and Cloud's heart starts to run. His grin looks evil, nasty and terrifying. Cloud doesn't want his fucking dick. He's already had his hole stretched against his will. He doesn't  _ fucking  _ want this. 

Jackie lines up his dick against his hole, and Cloud feels the curved, burning heat of the head just teasing the slit of his opening. He tries to yank against the bindings, but it still has no effect. Jackie presses in, and the bulbous head squeezes inside into that molten, tight heat, clutching and surrounding his tip. It's wet and so warm, encompassing him, and warmth bleeds up his spine with just the tip. He begins to rock just the first quarter in and out, getting his dick delightfully wet and warm in this soft hole, using it for his own pleasure. He moans, open mouthed like he can't believe how fucking good it feels. Cloud grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes closed, trying not to focus on the feeling of the piecemeal intrusion shoved into his ass. He can feel with brutal clarity as the tip of the man's dick rocks in and out of his hole. He  _ hates _ him. 

Jackie grips his hips and shoves his dick in the rest of the way, sheathing his dick to be surrounded fully with that wet, welcoming hole that loves his cock so fucking much, and then the door bangs open to reveal Don Corneo. 

He sings, "How much has my bride mis--" 

Jackie chokes, leaning halfway over Cloud, his skirt rucked up around his hips, his legs in a split and him in between, his balls rested just against the skin of Cloud's ass, his dick sheathed completely inside. The other man is shaking like a leaf in the fall. 

It’s the first time Cloud sees Corneo truly serious. His face drops into clear cold rage, base and blatant. Jackie begins to freak, starting to scramble before the other man barks at him, “Don’t fucking move you idiot, you’ll hurt her!” 

Jackie glances uncertainty at Corneo, and Corneo swans over to where he’s still inside Cloud. Cloud doesn’t ever really want to kill anyone, but he wants to kill them all. He wants them all dead. Corneo peers closely at his hole, puts his hands on his knees and bends over, pursing his lips. He feels at where Cloud is stretched, and he even pinches at the sides of his hole to make Cloud jerk and swear. He smiles, disgusting, and stands back. He continues to stroke the side of his hole as he tells Jackie, “Pull out slowly. If she winces, you die.” 

Jackie is shaking so hard Cloud can feel it from where he kneels between his knees. Sweat drips off his forehead. He pulls out agonizingly slowly, and Cloud feels immensely relieved at the empty feeling of his hole. 

Corneo jerks his head to the door. “Get out, tell them I want you on trash duty.” 

Jackie lets out a relieved, shaky breath, and walks out on shaky legs. He closes the door behind him. There’s a quiet moment, and then dully, the sound of a shot. 

Cloud feels sick. 

Corneo smiles sweetly at him. “Oh, sweetie, I’m so  _ sorry _ he treated you like that! But…” He pets the rim of his hole. “You do look so pretty with your pussy stretched...” 

He licks his finger and then soothes it over the faint swell and pinkness of Cloud’s rim, and Cloud kicks his leg uselessly against the cuff. He screams against the gag. He doesn’t want this filth touching him. He barely has any experience with this shit, and to have it forced on him when he can’t even move? He wants to spit on Corneo’s face and cleave him with his sword. 

Corneo grips his thighs and pulls them apart, holds them steady so he can stare at Cloud's hole clearly. He makes a disgusting sound of pleasure, before he's--

Cloud shrieks underneath his gag, breathing heavy. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he cannot believe this is happening to him. Corneo's tongue is laving over his hole in wet, hot laps, and he continues to eat Cloud out like a man starving. Cloud kicks his legs and squirms, but he can't move enough to stop him from continuing between his legs, licking and mouthing wetness over his hole like a meal. He slips in a couple fingers as he drags his tongue over his skin, fucking Cloud in an entirely self indulgent manner for  _ him _ instead of Cloud. Of course. Why would he care about the girl’s-- _ Cloud’s _ pleasure? 

Corneo sucks directly over the gape of his hole, and Cloud moans through his teeth, and immediately rolls with disgust at himself. It all feels terrible with a spread of self disgust and horror, but there’s still the underlying pleasure of being touched. He feels so vulnerable and helpless. It’s everything he’s always been scared of. 

Corneo laughs against his skin, squeezes his cheek with a tight hand, and murmurs, “ _ Oh _ , dear, I knew there was a whore underneath all that protest. And as pretty as those noises are…” he says, standing slowly between Cloud’s legs. Cloud stares at him, shaking. Corneo leans over him, and Cloud tries to press himself into the mattress to get away from him. Corneo leers, his filthy breath ghosting over Cloud’s chest, still caught in that stupid dress. Corneo purrs, “I did say I was gonna enjoy breaking in your pretty mouth, didn’t I?” 

Cloud panics, kicking his leg out again, but Corneo only laughs raucously at him, gripping his leg and keeping it still so Cloud can’t move even the small amount his bindings let him have. 

Corneo climbs over him onto the bed, and Cloud grimaces at the feel and sight of his body directly over him, but it gets infinitely worse when he straddles Cloud’s head. He grips Cloud’s hair at the top of his scalp, tight and painful enough to make Cloud cry lightly in pain. Corneo’s mouth stretches into a glutton’s grin. “You’re gonna suck my dick nicely, aren’t you baby?” His lip curls. “Or at least choke pretty, eh?” 

Cloud sneers at him, and tries to spit cruelty at him, but the gag won’t let him. He muffles uselessly around the fabric. 

Corneo hums. “Well, that won’t do.” 

He unties the gag and pulls it off smoothly, smiling down at Cloud. Cloud bares his teeth at him and tries to swing his head up enough to hit him, aiming for the nauseating bulge in his pants. Corneo’s face darkens, and he yanks Cloud’s head back to the bed with his handful of hair. 

He snarls, nasty, “I like my girls feisty, but I don’t let them act like  _ bitches _ , y’get me? Remember you’re  _ my _ bride, and I get to use your body however the fuck I  _ want _ to.” 

Cloud keeps his glare heavy and potent, and then Corneo’s face morphs into a smug revelation. “Ah....yes. You seem the  _ righteous _ type. You need to watch what I’ll do to one of the rejects? Or I could just kill them in front of you...Do you need me to show you that?” 

Cloud’s eyes go wide, and his heart thumps in his chest. Fuck….fuck! He feels heat sting behind his eyelids, and he shakes them off. Fuck. Through the clamor in his chest, he knows he can’t let this happen. He has to protect Aerith and Tifa, even if it means letting...this happen. 

He wants his sword, and he wants to make sure Corneo gets a good familiarity with it, but none of this stops him from slowly nodding up at Corneo, mouth set in resignation. Corneo grins easily. “Aw, I knew you were a good girl. Now...open that pretty pink mouth.” 

Cloud grits his jaw tight, holding back the urge to spit at him, before he slowly pries open his mouth for Corneo to examine. Corneo’s face screws up into disgusting smugness. His fingers feel around Cloud’s mouth, the pretty pink of it still glossed up, touching the inside, wet part of his lips. When he does, a full body shiver goes through him, and he hums. “Ah, you’re going to be a beautiful hole for me…” 

Then he starts to unbutton his pants, and pulls out his disgusting cock. Only….it’s...big. Like, really big. He’s fat, wide, and he’s got a length to him, and he’s already hard and leaking like the disgusting pervert he is. Cloud accidentally squeezes his ass in fear of having that shit shoved up him. As long as Corneo doesn’t notice…

A tentative, nervous laugh comes from the corner. Cloud freezes. He forgot about that guy. From the way Corneo stops and gets an irked expression, he did too. The guy continues, “U-uh, sir, not that I mean to bother you from enjoying your bride, o-of course not, I just...um, I think she got excited at your cock. Her hole practically winked at me.” 

Cloud clenches his teeth and tries to jerk his head and find the guy to eviscerate him with his glare, he’s so mad. He can’t see past the thick walls of Corneo’s thighs around his head, though, and Corneo only laughs above him, his body shaking. 

“ _ Oh _ , is that so? The little bitch is just playing up the feisty part, eh?” He leans close, leering. “That’s fine, I like enthusiastic sluts too. Have you been getting wet just thinking about choking on my cock? Are you really just a dumb whore?” 

Cloud shakes. “You’re disgusting.” 

Corneo laughs at him, uncaring and even  _ pleased _ , and Cloud hates him. He hates him. Corneo pulls a hand up and down his dick, staring desperately at Cloud’s mouth, and starts to bring his dick down to press against his mouth. “Open.” There’s no room for disobedience. 

Disgust rolling around his stomach, Cloud opens his mouth for him. 

Corneo feeds him his dick and starts to fuck into his mouth fast, uncaring about Cloud and how uncomfortable it is. His cock is a thick, leaking weight on his tongue, and stretches Cloud’s mouth wide with its width. It’s hell, except when he actually starts to go in even harder about it, Cloud realizes he was just playing the whole time. When he goes deep enough to hit the back of Cloud’s throat, he doesn’t give any choice but for Cloud to take him inside. Cloud starts to choke hard on every thrust in, gagging on the thickness of his cock. His mouth starts to bruise pink on the edges, obviously taking a beating, and he can’t help when his eyes start leaking tears. He hates the image he must be giving off, gleaming up at Corneo with a mouth stretching to its brim around cock, gagging, tearing up with flushed cheeks and a red rimmed mouth. Corneo sees him and coos and runs filth about him, taking pictures with a small trigger in his hand, and Cloud’s tears fall with a little more shame. 

Corneo jackrabbits his hips into him, gripping his head still and just using it like a thing. He bends his head back and moans, a selfish glutton. 

He finally starts to slow after he’s been steadily getting more gross with his faces and sounds, and Cloud had been limply letting himself get used and hoping he’d be getting close to coming--not looking forward to the idea of having his...seed in his mouth but needing this to be  _ over _ \--so it’s a terrible turn of events when Corneo sighs, and pulls away from Cloud’s mouth. His cock comes away wet and practically ready to burst, and spit follows in a string from the open pout of Cloud’s mouth and the veiny side of his cock. Cloud gasps and heaves in breaths as soon as he’s able, his throat feeling terribly raw.

Corneo puts a finger on Cloud’s bottom lip, red and swollen, and his eyebrows draw together as he coos softly, petting along his mouth. He brings his cock over and frames it on Cloud’s face, pressing the length up against his cheek, the bulbous head resting on Cloud’s brow, while he pulls Cloud’s bottom lip to present for him. “Ohoho, don’t you look so  _ pretty _ , baby! She looks gorgeous with her mouth broken in, what did I say?” 

He glances at the other guy, who jumps and nods quickly. Corneo laughs, turning back to Cloud. He slaps his cock lightly against Cloud’s grimacing face a couple times, chuckling to himself and making Cloud wish he could bite this asshole. 

Corneo slowly climbs off of him, humming and looking at Cloud with a considering expression. Cloud feels a sense of dread. 

When he’s back to standing, he leans back over to where Cloud’s hole is still red and gaping softly, and he hums with pleasure. He straightens up a bit and gets a hand on his cheeks, spreading them wide and sighing softly at the sight. Cloud jerks, trying to lift his hips up and away, but Corneo’s grip goes solid and Cloud feels the pinch of pain where his fingers grip his skin. Corneo tuts at him absentmindedly, “Don’t be a bad girl now, pretty baby, Daddy is gonna get to the real fun soon enough…” 

Corneo runs his hands up the fabric at Cloud’s sides, cooing at him. “Ahh, my bride is such a pretty girl, aren’t you? You look like such a pretty bitch in this dress, I love it.” 

He pulls back, shoving all of Cloud’s skirt up his waist. “And now...we get to the point of all this...your pretty cunt is gonna be so good for me, isn’t she?” 

Cloud stares at him with wide eyes as Corneo shoves his pants down further, lining his cock up with his hand. “Back off me, you perv!” 

Corneo’s eyes go wide, but it’s  _ delighted _ . He cackles, “Oh, yes, baby! Tell me how bad I am!” He’s rubbing the slick head of himself against Cloud’s hole, and Cloud twitches at the feeling. 

“F-fuck you, you gross bastard, I-I’m not gonna let you touch me.” All of Cloud’s indignant rage has been building, and now he feels all of it sitting in his chest, outraged at the fact that this man is just treating him like a pretty body for him to use. 

Corneo’s mouth turns up, and he laughs low, everything about him sinister. “Oh, sweetie, you’re so cute...that’s not your choice to make.” And with that, he pushes against the resistance of Cloud’s hole, and it’s all he needs to force that fat head inside. 

Cloud cries out, so shocked at this actually happening--he wants to cry. 

Corneo groans, obscenely loud. “Oh,  _ yes _ , I knew you’d be tight, what a pretty little hole--” without waiting for Cloud to adjust, he shoves the entirety of his cock inside, and Cloud chokes. He’s so fucking big. He’s  _ so _ big, Cloud feels like he can feel him in his stomach. He can’t even adjust with how fast Corneo moves on, leaving Cloud shocked out of his mind and reeling with the huge intrusion, the debilitating shock of being fucked by something so big. 

He starts to roll his hips in slowly at first, a steady drum of penetration, and his face twists into a smug smirk at Cloud. His hands slide up Cloud’s thighs, lingering on the smooth feel of his bare legs. Cloud tries to pull in the strength to show his disgust. “Y-you depraved--” he chokes as Corneo rolls a thrust that shoves him in all the way, balls deep and mind numbing. Cloud forces out the rest. “ _ Bastard _ .” 

Corneo groans, grinding in deep and staying there, and Cloud squeezes his eyes shut at the sensation. He leans in close and licks a disgusting line of wetness up Cloud’s cheek. “Oh, baby, yes, tell Daddy what a bad boy he is!” 

Cloud’s nose wrinkles, but Corneo wraps his hand around the back of Cloud’s neck, pressing up against Cloud’s face, his grin a cut against Cloud’s cheek. He continues to rut shallowly. The size of him makes Cloud feel like he can taste him at the back of his throat. Corneo rumbles, hitching into him, “All Daddy’s girls like it eventually~” 

He starts to fuck in and out with no mercy, hard and fast. Corneo glances up at Cloud’s tight expression, his eye twitching, and he chuckles. “You like my fat dick, don’t ya baby?” 

Cloud tosses his head to the side, nosing into his own arm. The hugeness of him makes it hard to think, like his head is filled with soft cotton. He can only numbly manage a dizzy shake of the head, murmuring, “Nn...n..no-- _ oh f--! _ ” 

Corneo cackles, high and loud. Then he groans, deep, and fucks his way into Cloud, steadily ramping up to a rhythm that hits into Cloud so fast and deep Cloud can’t grab a thought. It’s hard to catch a breath--each time he tries to take one in, Corneo slams his hips into him, and Cloud feels the impact rattle through his entire body. He’s getting rocked out of his mind, he’s never been this out of his depth. 

Cloud’s entire thought process has narrowed down to the shape Corneo’s dick has carved out inside of him, the thickness of him and how Cloud knows he’ll never be able to forget how Corneo fucked his way inside of him, how Cloud was helpless the whole time. At least the slide has been slicked thoroughly and--nausea rocks up Cloud’s throat at the thought--the first guy fucked Cloud’s hole open so that he was prepared for this rough fucking. 

And rough it is--Corneo had started as if it was only the lead up, even if Cloud hadn’t been able to think with each thrust anywhere. Then he really starts to put his back into it and do what he really came to do--he fucks Cloud senseless, so full of strength Cloud chokes heavily on the first thrust in. His body gets shoved around with every thrust, he can feel the fat weight of Corneo’s balls slapping against his ass as Corneo uses his hole with an uncaring abandon, shoving in and out with a ferocity Cloud didn’t know he had. But he can hardly think. It’s--it’s so much. 

Corneo’s weight leans over him, covering him completely, and he leers at Cloud even as he sweats and works to shove his cock inside of him over and over. Cloud can’t even work up the disgust to be angry at him--he can’t focus on anything. His eyes rove over the ceiling and the heaving shape of Corneo above him, and it’s all he can do to let his body get shoved around and his hole pounded raw. 

Corneo mumbles or shouts an endless stream of filth about him: about his cunt, wet and tight, perfect for Daddy’s cock. He’s Daddy’s girl, and he’s gonna use her day in and day out. He lifts Cloud’s legs and holds them wide, admires and humiliates Cloud over the view. Cloud’s hole stretches so wide over his cock. He pulls out for a second, preens over the gape and redness of his hole, the slight leak of cum from the previous man still there, easing the way for Corneo. He spreads his cheeks and clicks the trigger for photos, makes the guy still standing in the room praise how pretty his bride’s pussy is. Corneo pushes back into him slowly, moaning at every inch Cloud takes. It’s all Cloud can do to lull his head to the side and stare at the wall, numb and rattling with this humiliation that never seems to end. All of Cloud’s nerve endings are alight, and so each drag and shift of Corneo’s cock has his full attention. He’s never been spread so wide, fucked so deep.  ~~This is the first~~ \--

Cloud hates when Corneo brings attention back to the dress, how he’s half inside a pretty, restricting dress, made gorgeous just for this bastard to pick him, just so this bastard could do this to him. He points out how pretty Cloud is getting fucked, how he was  _ made _ for this, how he’s useless as anything but a pretty doll. Cloud hates the flush up his chest, the pink high on his cheeks, the loll of his mouth, the empty buzz in his head, the way he bounces with each thrust--he truly is putting on a show. 

His hole feels used raw, and Corneo’s cock is so--so--the feeling of being fucked, even ( ~~ especially ~~ ) so harshly forces pretty, useless noises out of him. 

Corneo grips his jaw suddenly, leaning over him, his face red with exertion and the pleasure of Cloud’s ass, and he grits, “You know what wives are for, right?” 

Cloud’s eyes go wide with confused panic, and his eyes dart around Corneo for an answer that can’t possibly be good for him. 

Corneo’s eyes close, he starts to jerk into him erratically, as deeply as he can go, making disgusting grunting noises like a pig. It’s on one of these that he finishes, drained dry but triumphant, “They get  _ bred _ , pretty girl. You’ll make use out of Daddy’s cum, won’t you?” 

Cloud freaks out, kicking and shoving his arms in Corneo’s directions much as he can with the bindings still around him, but it doesn’t do anything to stop Corneo from shoving into him one last time, letting out a bone deep groan of pleasure. He sounds as smug as he deserves, for having fulling conquered Cloud. Cloud can’t even deny it, for the hot, wet feel of his seed deep inside of him, a final, undeniable proof of Cloud’s complete and utter shame.


End file.
